A Long Way From Home
by Selene the Slytherin
Summary: In the sequel to Childrearing on the Enterprise and Lt. Sulu, the crew of the Enterprise explore the four watchable TOS movies. The kids have been left at home. After all, Khan, Klingons, time travel, and more Klingons are no place for the children...


**A/N: I would like to thank JuliaAurelia for reviewing the final chapter of the previous story, adding me to her favorite author's list and author alert, and for just being so damn awesome in general. I would also like to thank fanficfan71 for reviewing the final chapter of the previous story.**

**In story-related news, you couldn't honestly believe that I would cut those line, could you, Julia? Plus, I rarely ever cut lines, unless I can't understand them or don't go well with my adaptations.**

**And now for something completely different:**

**KHHAAAAAAN!**_

* * *

Captain's Log. Stardate: 8130.3. Starship _Enterprise _on training mission to Gamma Hydra Section Fourteen. Coordinates: 22-87-4. Approaching Neutral__Zone. All systems normal and functioning._

* * *

"Leaving Section Fourteen for Section Fifteen," Helmsman Hikaru Sulu announced. Today was he and his wife's first day back on active duty since the birth of their youngest child, a girl whom they named Himeyuri, approximately six weeks ago.

"Standby," came the command from the captain's chair. But, someone new was in the captain's seat. However, it wasn't Spock or even Selene. No, it was another Vulcan hybrid, this one a half-Romulan female. "Project parabolic course to avoid entering Neutral Zone."

"Aye, Captain," Hikaru replied. "Course change projected."

"Captain, I'm getting something on the distress channel," Commander Nyota Uhura declared.

"On speakers," the new captain commanded.

"This is the _Kobayashi Maru_, nineteen days out of Altair Six. We have struck a gravitic mine and have lost all power. Our hull has been penetrated and we have sustained many casualties."

"This is the starship _Enterprise_," Uhura replied, while her husband, Spock, stood behind her, observing everything, just like he always did. "Your message is breaking up. Can you give us your coordinates. Repeat. This is the starship-"

"_Enterprise_, our position is Gamma Hydra Section Ten."

"In the Neutral Zone," the captain murmured to herself.

"Hull penetrated. Life support systems failing. Can you assist us, _Enterprise_?"

"Data on _Kobayashi Maru_?" she requested of her chief science officer.

"A third-class nuetronic vessel with a crew of eighty-one. It is carrying three hundred passengers," Chief Science Officer Selene Sulu responded, having gathered the data from the computer.

"Damn," the captain swore. "Mr. Sulu, plot an intercept course."

"May I remind the captain that if a starship enters the Zone-"

"I'm aware of my responsibilities, Mister," she interrupted.

"Estimating two minutes to intercept," Hikaru replied. "Now entering the Neutral Zone."

"Warning. We have entered Neutral Zone," the computer alarmed.

"We are now in violation of treaty, Captain," Spock informed her.

"Standby transporter room," the captain ordered. "Be ready to beam survivors aboard."

"Captain, I've lost their signal," Nyota stated.

"Captain, sensors indicate three Klingon Birds-of-Prey at 3-1.6 mark 6 closing fast," Selene announced.

"Visual," the captain ordered. The viewscreen confirmed it. Three Klingon ships were indeed moving in on them. "Battlestations. Activate shields."

"Shields activated," Hikaru confirmed.

"Commander Uhura, inform the Klingons we are on a rescue mission to-"

"They're jamming all the frequencies," Uhura replied.

"The Klingons are on an attack course and closing in," Selene reminded the captain.

"We're in over our heads," the captain mumbled. "Mr. Sulu, get us out of here."

"I'll try, Captain."

"Klingons have fired torpedos."

"Evasive action!"

But, it was too late. The bridge had been struck by enemy fire. Hikaru's console had ignited and exploded in his face, the force of the blast knocking him to the ground. Dr. McCoy rushed to assist him.

"Engineering, Damage report," the captain demanded.

"Main energizer hit, Captain," Scotty's voice reported over the comm system.

"Engage auxiliary power. Prepare to return fire."

Uhura's console was the next to go, taking her along with it.

"Shields collapsing, Captain," Selene announced.

As McCoy dashed over to help Uhura next, Selene's console was destroyed as well, killing both herself and the doctor.

"Fire all phasers," the captain ordered.

"No power to the weapons, Captain," Spock reported.

His console, too, was destroyed, leaving the captain the last one alive on the bridge.

"Captain, it's no use," Scotty informed her. "We're dead in space. A-"

Another explosion. She lost contact with Engineering. "Activate escape protocols. Send out the log buoy. All hands abandon ship. Repeat. All hands abandon ship."

"Alright, open her up," A familiar voice ordered. The alarms stopped and the viewscreen slid aside to allow someone in.

The captain stood at attention. "Any suggestions, Admiral?"

"Prayer, Ms. Saavik. The Klingons don't take prisoners," Admiral James T. Kirk replied. "Lights." The bridge returned to normal lighting levels and the smoke began to dissipate. "Captain?" he inquired, approaching the true captain of the _Enterprise_.

Spock opened his eyes and stood up to greet his longtime friend. Then, he addressed his students. "Trainees, to the briefing room." Immediately, all of the trainees began to file out of the room.

"Physician, heal thyself," Jim joked, spying Bones looking quite comfortable on the floor.

"Is that all you got to say?" Bones retorted. "What about my performance?"

"I'm not a drama critic," Jim replied evasively.

"Long time no see, Jim," Selene said happily, greeting her friend with a hug.

"Selene, you look great," he responded, returning the hug. "Not bad for a woman who just had her seventh kid."

"Eighth," Hikaru corrected.

Jim nearly did a double take. "Seriously? Aren't you two getting a little old for this? How many more do you plan on having?"

"We're done, Jim," Selene assured him with a smile. "Although, I'll have you know that she was a surprise. Still, no more kids for us. Just more grandkids."

"Speaking of grandchildren, how are they, Uhura?" Jim asked.

"All three of them are doing great, Jim," Uhura replied. "The kids are all at Nao's."

"All of them?" Jim asked, stunned. Kirk had been in Sickbay the day Naoki had been born, and just a few years later, Naoki and Awena were looking after a house full of children.

"Nyota exaggerates," Spock explained. "Only most of them are with Naoki. Harumi is studying at Oxford at the moment. However, Minato, Hitomi, Hikari, Mamoru, Minoru, Himeyuri, Erevu, Bahiya, Hoshi, Amanda and Ni'var are all residing with Naoki and Awena while we are gone."

"Eleven children?" Jim asked, unable to believe his ears. "You left the two of them in charge of _eleven_ children? We needed every spare crew member we could find to take care of the time Selene's nephews came aboard. Are you four trying to kill your firstborn children?"

"To be fair, the two of them have known the kids their whole lives," Selene interjected. "And, they know exactly how to keep them all in line."

"Well, I still say you're trying to kill those two. Ms. Saavik, are you going to stay with the sinking ship?"

"Permission to speak candidly, sir?" she asked Kirk politely. She had been waiting for the senior officers to finish their little catch-up chat for the past couple of minutes.

"Granted."

"I don't believe this was a fair test of my command abilities."

"And why not?"

"Because there was no way to win."

"A no-win scenario is a possibility every captain must face. Has that never occurred to you?"

"No, sir. It has not."

"How we deal with death is at least as important as how we deal with life, wouldn't you say?"

"As I indicated, Admiral, that though had not occurred to me."

"Well, now you have something new to think about. Carry on."

"Admiral," Bones called out. "Wouldn't it just be easier to put an experienced crew back on the ship?"

"Galloping around the cosmos is a game for the young," Kirk replied, walking off the bridge.

"Now what is that supposed to mean?" Bones asked.

* * *

"I assume you're loitering around here to learn the proficiency rating I plan to give your cadets" Jim presumed, encountering Spock and Selene in the hallway, waiting to hear about how their students had done.

"I am understandably curious," Spock admitted.

"They destroyed the simulator room, and the two of you with it," Kirk replied.

"The _Kobayashi Maru _scenario frequently wreaks havoc with students and equipment," Selene reminded Jim. "As I recall, you took the test three times yourself, Jim. Right, Spock?"

"Indeed," Spock agreed. He spoke to Jim again. "Your final solution was, shall we say, unique."

"It had the virtue of never having been tried," Selene snorted.

"Alright, that's enough out of the two of you," Jim requested. "Oh, by the way, thanks for the book, Spock."

"I know of your fondness for antiques," Spock replied.

"It was the best of times, it was the worst of times…" Jim read aloud. "Message, Spock?"

"None that I'm conscious of," Spock assured him. "Except of course, happy birthday."

"Fifty years old, Jim. How does it feel?" Selene asked.

"Captain Spock, Commander Sulu, space shuttle leaving in fifteen minutes," a voice announced.

"Where are you off to now?" Jim asked them.

"The _Enterprise_," Selene answered happily.

"We must check in before your inspection," Spock explained.

"And you?" Selene inquired. Jim didn't reply. "It's rude to walk away," she called after him teasingly.

* * *

Someone knocked on Jim's door. He allowed the computer to let them in. "Well, bless my bones. What brings you to this building, Doctor?"

"Beware Romulans bringing gifts," McCoy replied, handing him a bottle of the blue stuff as he entered the apartment. "Happy birthday, Jim."

"Thanks," he mumbled. He was James T. Kirk, he wasn't supposed to be getting old. "Romulan ale. Why, Bones, you know this is illegal."

"Really? I had no idea. Here, give me that," he said, taking the bottle from Jim and pouring them each a glass. He handed Jim another package. "Now, you open this one."

"I'm almost afraid to," Jim admitted. "What is it? Klingon aprhodesiacs?"

"No," Bones replied, a little wierded out that that had been the first thing Jim's mind had leapt to.

It was a pair of glasses. "Bones, charming," he commented.

"For most patients your age, I usually recommend Retinox Five."

"I'm allergic to Retinox," Kirk reminded the physician.

"Exactly," Bones replied, raising his glass. "Cheers."

"Cheers," Kirk answered.

"Happy birthday," McCoy said.

"I don't know what to say."

"You could say 'thank you'," Bones snorted.

"Thank you," Jim responded.

"Dammit, Jim. What the hell is the matter with you? Other people have birthdays. Why are we treating yours like a funeral?"

"Bones, I don't want to be lectured."

"What the hell do you want? This isn't about age, and you know it." You were only as hold as you felt. Two friends, in particular, demonstrated that they still felt as young as ever.

"It's about you flying a god-damn computer console when you want to be out there, hopping galaxies."

"Spare me, Bones. We all have our assigned duties."

"Bullshit. You're hiding. Hiding behind rules and regulations."

"Who am I hiding from?"

"From yourself, Admiral."

"Don't mince words, Bones. What do you really think?"

"Jim, I'm your doctor and I'm your friend. Get back your command. Get it back before you turn into part of this collection before you really do grow old."_

* * *

Starship Log. Stardate: 8130.4. Log entry by First Officer Pavel Chekov. Starship _Reliant_ on orbital approach to Ceti Alpha VI in connection with Project Genesis. We are continuing our search for lifeless planet to satisfy requirement of a test site for Genesis Experiment. So far, no success._

* * *

"Standard orbit, please," the _Reliant_'s captain ordered. "Mr. Beech, any change in the surface scan?"

"No, sir. Limited atmosphere, dominated by crelon gas, sand, high velocity winds. Incapable of supporting life forms."

"Does it have to be completely lifeless?" Chekov asked disinterestedly. He had just word only this morning that his lifelong best friend, Hikaru Sulu, and his wife, Selene, had delivered yet another child. Apparently, judging by the birthdate announced in the message, the little girl was only a few weeks old. Still, he was disappointed that the message had taken so long to reach him.

"Don't tell me you've found something?" the captain responded.

"We picked up a minor energy flux reading," Chekov reported.

"Are you sure? Maybe the scanner needs adjustment."

"I suppose it could be a particle of anti-matter caught in the matrix," Chekov guessed.

"Alright," the captain replied. "Get a communication to Doctor Marcus. Maybe it's something we can transplant."

"You know vat she'll say," Chekov sighed.

"Let me get this straight. Something you can transplant? I don't know," Doctor Carol Marcus said.

"But, it may only be a particle of pre-animate matter," the captain responded.

"Then again, it may not. You boys have to be clear on this: there can't be so much as a micro or the show's off," she reminded them. "Why don't you have a look. If it is something that can be moved, I'll want that-"

"You bet, Doctor. We're on our way," the captain interrupted, terminating the comm.

* * *

"Don't have kittens," another doctor urged Dr. Marcus. "Genesis will work. They'll remember you in one breath with Newton, Einstein, Sorbec."

"Thanks a lot," she replied. "No respect from my offspring."

"Par for the course," he responded. "Can you meet up with on the bridge after dinner?"

"Maybe," she answered. Her son looked troubled. "What is it?"

"Every time we have dealings with Starfleet, I get nervous. We are dealing with something that could be perverted into a dreadful weapon. Remember that overgrown Boy Scout you used to hang out with? That's exactly the kind of man-"

"Listen, kiddo," she interrupted. "Jim Kirk was many things, but he was _never_ a Boy Scout."

* * *

Chekov and Captain Terrell beamed down to the surface of the planet.

"Chekov, are you sure these are the correct coordinates?" Terrell asked.

"Captain, this is a garden spot on Ceti Alpha VI."

"I can barely see it."

They hiked for a while before Chekov complained that, "There is nothing here. The tricorder must be broken."

"Chekov, over here," Terrell called. "Those look like cargo carriers."

Chekov and Terrell entered the cargo carrier.

"What the hell happened?" Terrell asked. "If they crashed, then where is the rest of the ship?" Inside of a container, something rustled about under the sand. "What the hell is that?"

Chekov didn't answer. He was too busy exploring the container for himself. On a bookshelf were several books. Among them were _King Lear_, _Moby Dick_, _Paradise Lost_, _The Inferno_, and _Statute Regulating_. Then, he looked at one of the straps hanging from the wall. Chekov whispered the words written on the buckle aloud to himself. "_Botany Bay_? _Botany Bay_? Oh, no!" He rushed over to the captain. "We've got to get out of here now," he warned. "Damn! Hurry!"

"What about-"

"Newermind that. Hurry!"

"Chekov, what's the matter with you? Chekov?"

"Come on! Hurry!" Chekov replied, rushing out the door, only to be met with the people who lived there.

* * *

"Starship _Reliant_ to Captain Terrell. This is Commander Kyle. Will you please respond, Captain?" There was no response. "Captain Terrell? Respond please."

Kyle looked to another officer who advised him to wait a little longer before they sent down a search party.

* * *

Down on the planet, everyone had gathered back inside the storage container. The leader was stripping off his protective gear. Finally, his face was revealed.

"Khan," Chekov murmured.

"I don't know you," he said, looking over Captain Terrell. Then, he came to Chekov. "But, you I recognize. I never forget a face. Mr. Chekov, isn't it? I never thought to see your face again."

"Chekov, who is this man?" Terrell asked.

"A product of late 20th century genetic engineering."

"What do you want with us?" Terrell demanded to know. "Sir, I demand-"

"You are in a position to demand nothing," Khan interrupted, nonchalantly. "I, on the other hand, am in a position to grant nothing. What you see is all that remains of the ship's company and crew, of the _Botany Bay_, marooned here thirteen years ago by Captain James T. Kirk."

"Listen, you men and women-"

Khan interrupted Terrell again. "Captain, save your strength. These people have sworn to live and die at my command two hundred years before you were born. Do you mean he never told you the tale?" Terrell shook his head. "To amuse your captain?" he asked Chekov. "He never told you how the _Enterprise_ captured the _Botany Bay_, lost in space from the year 1996, myself and the ship's company in cryogenic freeze."

"I've never even met Admiral Kirk," Terrell readily admitted.

"Admiral? He never told you how Admiral Kirk sent 70 of us into exile on this barren sand heap with only the contents of this cargo bay to sustain us."

"You lie!" Chekov shouted. He knew that Spock and Selene had made sure that Khan and his crewmen would be left on a planet capable of supporting life. "On Ceti Alpha V, there was life! A fair chance!"

"This _is_ Ceti Alpha V!" Khan bellowed. He paused for a moment to regain his composure. "Ceti Alpha VI exploded six months after we were left here. The shock shifted the orbit of this planet and everything was laid to waste. Admiral Kirk, nor his second or third in command never bothered to check on our progress. It was only the fact of my genetically engineered intellect that allowed us to survive. On Earth, two hundred years ago, I was a prince with power over millions."

"Captain Kirk was your host. You repaid his hospitality by trying to steal his ship, trying to murder him and the children on board!" Chekov shouted, remembering how anguished the parents had been, seeing Naoki and Awena suffocating to death inside the hyperbaric chamber.

"You didn't expect to find me," Khan realized. "You thought this was Ceti Alpha VI. Why are you here?" When Chekov didn't answer, Khan lifted him with one hand and repeated his question. "Why?" Chekov and Terrell remained silent. "Allow me to introduce you to Ceti Alpha V's only remaining indigenous life form," he said, holding in place a disgusting-looking creature that somewhat resembled a scorpion. "What do you think? It killed twenty of my people, including my beloved wife." He grabbed another pair of tongs and pulled two tiny little leech things out from under one of its scales and placed them into a tiny metal bowl. "Oh, not all at once, and not instantly to be sure. You see, their young enter through the ear and wrap themselves around the cerebral cortex. This has the effect of rendering the victim susceptible to suggestion. Later, as they grow, madness follows. Then, death."

Terrell and Chekov were forced to their knees. "Khan, listen to me," Chekov pleaded.

"These are pets, of course," Khan continued, as though he hadn't heard him. "Not quite domesticated."

"Khan, Captain Kirk was only doing his duty," Chekov tried to explain, before the Ceti eels were dropped into their helmets, which were then forced back down onto their heads, allowing them to crawl into Chekov and Terrell's ears.

"That's better," Khan commented, once Terrell and Chekov were done screaming in anguish. "Now, tell me, why are you here? And tell me where I may find James Kirk."

* * *

"_Enterprise_ to Admiral Kirk's shuttle. You're cleared for docking. Approach port side torpedo bay."

"_Enterprise_, this is Admiral Kirk's party on final approach," Hikaru reported. He, Bones, and Uhura were accompanying Kirk back to the ship they had lived on for fifteen years.

"_Enterprise_ welcomes you. Prepare for docking."

"I hate inspections," Kirk mumbled.

"I'm delighted," Hikaru replied. This would be fun. "Any chance to go aboard the _Enterprise_ is fine by me."

"Why so excited, Sulu?" Bones teased. "Isn't your wife her First Officer? You can go aboard any time you like."

Hikaru didn't reply. He knew that Selene would only be First Officer for this one training cruise. After that, she had better things to do.

"Well, I for one am glad to have you at the helm for three weeks," Kirk said happily. It made him ecstatic to have the old gang back together again. "I don't think these kids can steer."

* * *

In the docking bay, Spock, Selene, Scotty, and the trainee crew were awaiting the admiral's visit.

"Open the airlock," Selene ordered.

Kirk's party disembarked. "Permission to come aboard, Captain?"

"Welcome, Admiral," Spock replied. "I think you know my trainee crew, certainly they have come to know you."

"Yes, we've been through death and life together," he responded, referring to the test. "Mr. Scott, you old pirate, it's good to see you well again."

"Aye, I had a wee bout. But, Dr. McCoy pulled me through."

"A wee bout? Of what?"

"Shore leave, Admiral," Selene answered.

Kirk continued to review the troops. "And who do we have here?"

"Midshipman First Class, Peter Preston, Engineer's Mate, sir," the man in question answered readily.

"First training voyage, Mr. Preston?"

"Yes, sir."

"I see. Well, shall we start with the engine room?"

"See you there, sir. Everything is in order," Scotty assured him.

"That'll be a pleasant surprise, Mr. Scott."

"We'll see you on the bridge, Admiral," Selene called after him.

"Company dismissed," Spock ordered.

The trainees all filed out, while Selene left to show the guests to their rooms, leaving Saavik and Spock to discuss Kirk.

"He's never what I expect, sir," she commented in Vulcan.

"What surprises you, Lieutenant?" Spock replied, also in Vulcan.

"He's so…human."

"Nobody's perfect, Saavik."

* * *

"Well, Mr. Scott, are your cadets capable of handling a minor training cruise?" Jim asked skeptically.

"Give the word, Admiral," Scotty countered.

"Mr. Scott, the word is given."

"Aye, sir," Scotty acknowledged.

"Admiral, what about the rest of the inspection?" Bones inquired.

"This is Starfleet Operations. _Enterprise_ is clear for departure."

"Admiral on the bridge," Selene announced from her station.

"Running lights on," Saavik stated.

"Very well, Ms. Saavik," Spock responded. "We may clear all moorings."

"Aye, sir," she replied. "All moorings are clear, sir."

"Thank you. Lieutenant, have you ever piloted a ship out of spacedock?"

"Never, sir," she answered.

Bones and Jim looked at each other in disbelief. Spock was showing blatant favoritism to this woman. While they suspected something more intriguing than reality, the Sulus and Nyota knew it was only because Saavik was Awena's age and he was reminded of his eldest daughter. Since all of his children had elected not to enlist in Starfleet, Saavik was the closest thing he had to a protégée. In fact, he was training her to be Selene's replacement.

"Take her out, Ms. Saavik," he ordered.

"Aye, sir," she acknowledged, noting Jim and Bones suspicious glances.

"For everything, there is a first time, Lieutenant. Don't you agree, Admiral?"

"Aft thrusters, Mr. Sulu," Saavik commanded.

"Aft thrusters," Hikaru repeated.

"Would you like a tranquilizer?" Bones asked Jim, seeing how nervous the admiral looked.

"Ahead one-quarter impulse power," Hikaru announced.

The _Enterprise_ departed from Spacedock for the first time in six years.

"We are free and clear to navigate," Hikaru declared.

"Course heading, Captain?" Saavik asked Spock.

Spock looked to Jim who informed him it would be, "Captain's decision."

"Mr. Sulu, you may indulge yourself," Spock said.

"Aye, sir," Hikaru grinned.

* * *

_Stay tuned for part 2...soon._


End file.
